


au: with the queen

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Out of Character, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: A au fanfic  to vrains  and my Haru gets laid(one shot) fanfiction.    A 17 year old ai Haru meet  25 year old queen after being mocked by Lightning and windy. what will happen?  contain sex.  Sorry  for errors. I don't own vrains.  Haru is a ai in this story and this is  not in the same universe with my Haru gets laid(one shot) fanfiction. Tthis was just a random idea.





	au: with the queen

Lightning and windy was laughing and mocking 17 year old Haru. Lightning and windy said " Haru is a big failure. He can't do anything. ". 22 year old Bohman walked in and said " I agree with you, Lightning and windy. ". Haru heard this and screamed " I quit!" Haru ran away from home.

Haru said " No one wants me!" as he got out from vrains. when he logged out. When Haru logged out , he saw he was in a office from sol tech. 25 year old queen said " what you want?, kid." Haru said " Do to me whatever you want. No one belives I am useful. I am a 17 year old ai called Haru.". Queen was in shock and said " you're an ai? well you're cute. I did not expect you to be 17.". Haru said " that make me feel a little better". Queen said " is it ok i lock the door?". Haru said " yes". Queen locked the door. they would have a private time.

Queen layed down on her desk in a sexy way. Haru had this odd feeling he never had . It was odd and good at he same time. Queen said " lay on top on me. If you want to.". Haru said " I am coming." with a grin. Haru was a top on queen. Queen rubbed Haru's chest and Haru said " It's feel good.". Queen said " I am glad. you like it.". Queen and Haru then kissed. The rubbing queen did on Haru's chest was so good it cause Haru to took off his shirt. Queen looked at Haru's body. She liked it . she gently touch Haru it felt like He was a human eventhough he was not a human. Queen enjoyed Haru's chest. Queen had this odd feeling of lust. She knew what she wanted to do even though she knew he was not human but she did not care eventhouh he was not a human. she had this feeling of lust. Haru said " queen, are you ok?". Queen said " I am fine" while taking off her shirt and pants leaving her in only with a black bra and blue panties. Haru looked at queen's body in awe. she was so sexy. Queen said in a sexy tone " you like?". Haru said "Yes of course". Haru and queen continued their love session and with both of them moaning hard. Haru said " queen.." in a sexy tone. Queen said " Haru.." in a sexy tone.

Haru said " queen, I have a odd stong urge I never had". Queen said" what is it, Haru?". Haru said "It's this" as Haru undid his belt , pants and took off his underwear. Queen's eyes in shock that his dick was 7 and half inchs long. Haru said " only if you want to.". Queen was still shocked it was that long. Every second, it went bye Queen was getting more horny. Queen said " let's do it" as she got naked. Both of them was naked. Haru put his dick in Queen's vagina . Queen moaned super hard and said " it feels so good". Haru said " yes it does" in a sexy tone while queen rubbed her boobs against Haru's chest. They both moaned hard and They had sex for 10 hours. Queen and Haru enjoyed every second of it.


End file.
